The present invention is directed to a readily mounted separable fastener which is a further development of the fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,580 and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a readily mounted separable fastener having two components, a stud component and a latching sleeve component which utilize preformed rectangular openings in a pair of mounting members having mounting slots bordered by flat relatively thin margins.
Second, to provide a separable fastener, as indicated in the preceding object, wherein the latching sleeve member is joined to its mounting member without tools, and is provided with means which may be used, prior to mounting the latching sleeve member, as a tool to effect partial rotation of the stud member in order to secure the stud member to its mounting member.
Third, to provide a separable fastener, as indicated in the other objects, wherein either or both fastener components are capable of frictionally restrained lateral movement with respect to their mounting members whereby the components tend to be shifted into coaxial operating position upon initial mutual engagement, and tend to retain such position.